


Fanservice actually sucks~

by Bluemoon140515 (Moonlight2211)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, Love Confession, M/M, Other members are just mentioned, Sharing a Bed, band au, changki rise, jealous!kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight2211/pseuds/Bluemoon140515
Summary: ☆~"You know what is worse than fall in love and be too coward to confess? See the one you love being happy with someone else" ~☆OrKihyun was jealous of Changkyun and Hyungwon moment during christmas party ☆





	Fanservice actually sucks~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ Hope you enjoy ♡

You know what is worse than fall in love and being too coward to confess? See the one you love being happy with someone else. Kihyun experiences this, but he just doesn’t see them being happy, he needs to live with them, wake up and find them together, every single day, every single minute.

  
“I like you” how many times Kihyun wanted to say those words before, hug him too long that his arms get numb, kiss him all night until the sun rise? How many chances he had the best opportunities to confess but back off when he sees him with anyone else? Changkyun, their lovely maknae, he is always giving love to his Hyungs and they giving even more back, Kihyun just wishes their love could be something more, more special, more romantic. Now he needs to forget him because his love already has Hyungwon, The perfect man.

  
After he heard that and saw them hugging in front of everyone, his heart broke in miles of pieces, hide it was easy, just for few minutes or hours, schedule as busy as always, no one really gave him a lot of attention during the rest of the day but now, alone in a hotel room, he can let himself go, Cry? No, he doesn’t want to cry, hurts? Yes, a lot, but he will always cheer for his happiness, forever and always.

  
Kihyun knows is all fanservice, something to feed their fans´ fantasies, but it’s not only during Christmas party, it’s everything! Changkyun never does something like that with him, hugging as he does with Hoseok, plays as he does with Minhyuk, show a strong and beautiful friendship as he does with Jooheon or confess as he does with Hyungwon. He thinks about their “Moments” together, they’re not even together, Changkyun hasn’t has done anything to him since… maybe rush era? They used to be really close back then, even just a gaze was special, and always he stared at Changkyun he was already staring back at him.

  
He notices it, each day their interactions gradually stopped, since Monsta x started promoting dramarama they have been more away of each other and Kihyun can’t do anything about it, no without letting in evidence his feelings for their maknae.

  
Isn’t their ship quite popular too? What can’t they at least be a little bit closer? Maybe Changkyun doesn’t like when fans ship them together? Or it’s because it’s Kihyun and not someone else?

  
It’s not only what is seen in front of a camera, in their dorm they also are a little bit cold, Changkyun usually plays only with other members, even when Kihyun isn’t busy. Maybe Kihyun mistook something and they aren’t as close as he thought they were and all was an illusion his mind created?

  
Kihyun promised he won’t cry but even that little promise to himself he can’t keep it, his pillow is already wet, tears falling down with the thought of giving up on Changkyun, thoughts of their broken friendship, thoughts of Changkyun loving someone else, but who can’t blame him? If He was Changkyun he wouldn’t like him either.

  
Is he overreacting? Maybe is because he is sad he’s seeing ghost where there is none, he feels stupid for cry but once in a while is okay right? His heart hurts and his tears won’t stop, so instead of try something he can’t hold anymore, he hides under the fluffy blanket as his sobs become louder. 

He almost panics when he hears the door of the room opening, he almost forgot he will be sharing this room with other member, Minhyuk as always, but in moments like this he wishes he could leave and sleep with Hyunwoo or Hoseok or Jooheon.

  
He hears his close friend walking to his bed, he doesn’t turn around nor discover his face either, he pretends he is already sleeping and hope Minhyuk would leave soon. But that doesn’t happen, Kihyun feels this person climb on his bed and hugs him from behind – “Kihyun Hyung” – Oh shit! He is not Minhyuk! That deep sexy voice can just belong to a member, the only one he doesn’t want to see, at least not now, not today – “Hyung I know you are awake”

  
But Kihyun doesn’t reply, no because he is stubborn (Actually he is) He just doesn’t want Changkyun notices he has been crying – “Kihyunnie, why were you so upset today?”

  
His voice is so soft, full of fake love, Kihyun still pretends to be sleeping trying to hide the new tears forming in his eyes but panics when the younger tries to take the blanket out of him and tight his grip – “I knew it, you weren’t sleeping, now tell me what’s wrong Hyung please, talk to me at least, you have been quiet all day and I am worried”

  
The vocalist shakes his head – “Hyung please”

  
“Go away Changkyun! I don’t want to talk with you” – His voice sounds hoarse, cold, sharp, even if his intention isn’t being an ass, especially with Changkyun.

  
“I can’t leave you, not now when it’s obvious you were crying” – Changkyun finally takes the blanket off of him and moves above to look at him directly at his eyes resting the weight in his forearms, a bit uncomfortable but okay for Changkyun, Kihyun still rejects his stares – “Hyung, please tell me…”

  
“Why?” – Kihyun hates how his voice sounds so weak, so broken, so sad –

“Why do you pretend you care? Who send you? Hyunwoo? Minhyuk? Hoseok?”

  
“Wait Hyung, I am not pretending…” – Changkyun tries to talk but Kihyun is so blind for his jealousy, why Changkyun? Why they can’t leave him alone? Wait, they shouldn’t care at all!

“Of course you are! Changkyun you don’t need to worry, just go to your room”

  
“Not Hyung! I’m staying here!” – Changkyun’s stubborn too, and he can be worse than Kihyun if he wants, so the elder stood up and walks to the bathroom, if he doesn’t leave, then Kihyun will be sleeping there!

  
“No wait Hyung don’t leave!” – The rapper grabs his hands stopping him before he reaches his hide place.

  
“Changkyun I’m truly sorry okay, I shouldn’t have talk to you like that; I just had a bad day” – He apologizes because he feels like he needs to do it, he also uses a lower tone this time, he’s sad, yes, but he doesn’t want to hurt the only person he truly loves.

  
“Kihyunnie, we had the same day and you were okay, tell me what happened please Hyung, let me help you”

“There’s nothing you can do Kyunnie” – Kihyun finally faces him and notices the hurt in his face, the elder feels too guilty – “shouldn’t you be with Hyungwon now? After that confession…”

  
“Confession?” – The younger boy clearly is confused – “Ah! You mean during Christmas party? That’s just fanservice”

  
“Yeah, sure” – The main vocalist rolls his eyes unconsciously frowning, why Hyungwon and not him? It’s because he’s tall?

  
“That’s what is bothering you Hyung?” – He innocently asks waiting Kihyun doesn’t get mad but he can’t help and blush, turning around to look something else, anything but Changkyun – “Are you… maybe… jealous?”

  
“Why should I?!!” – Kihyun maybe is a bad liar or Changkyun knows him so well because he’s smiling now “Why should I?? I don’t have anything to be jealous of him…”

  
“Shh Shh, Hyung relax” – He pats his head but Kihyun pushes his hands away – “You are right, you don’t have anything to be jealous”

  
The elder nods – “Yeah, now, will you leave please”

  
“Nope, I'm staying until you tell me what’s wrong with you” – Kihyun sighs, Changkyun really won’t leave, the younger sits in the bed and pats the elder to do the same. A bit hesitant, maybe nervous and maybe scared, Kihyun does it, letting 2 meters between them, Changkyun shakes his head in disapproval, closing the distance and sitting close to him, _too_ close, the younger man holds his hand rubbing the back of it with his thumb, obviously trying to relax him at least a little bit but have the opposite effect, his heart beat is rising so fast and his cheeks gradually turning red –

“Hyung… are you angry with me? Your face is red”

  
“Yes stubborn brat, I am really mad at you” – The elder frowns but Changkyun chuckles pissing him off more – “I'm not joking”

  
“Okay, are you telling me now?” – The younger dares to ask but Kihyun shakes his head – “Please, I swear im not going to say anything, just... I don’t want to see you so mad Hyung, Im extremely worried for you, I even kick Minhyuk off of his own room”

  
“Did you? Minhyuk will be really mad tomorrow; better run from him” – Kihyun tries to change the topic but the younger isn’t stupid and knows what he is trying to do.

  
“It worth it” – He simply replies – “Are you jealous for real? Your face totally changed after Hyungwon hugged me”  
“How do you even know?”

  
“Because I was looking at you, all this time, before and after the show, Hyung I _am_ always looking at you and only you”

  
“Why should you…” – Changkyun almost face palm – “Wait Changkyun, what do you mean with always looking at me… I thought you didn’t like me at all…”

  
“Shit Hyung you are so damn slow” – Changkyun holds his chin and turns his head so they’re looking at each other eyes – “I.LIKE.YOU I like you so much, maybe more than I should”

  
Surprise? Shock? Yes, all that and even more, Kihyun wasn’t waiting for this, at least not tonight, not like this, but maybe… – “Y-you l-like m-me? I-I-In a friendly w-way”

  
“In a very romantic-gay way” – Changkyun simply says but his shaking voice and rosy cheeks also show he’s nervous.

  
“B-but you d-don’t t-talk to me like b-before and y-you are closer with Hyungwon and J-Jooheon…” – Changkyun rolls his eyes and slowing approach the elder boy, pecking softly his lips, so fast, for his liking but enough to have him almost fainting right there. Im Changkyun, The one he has loved since debut, is kissing him? Just a peck, an innocent lips lock but Kihyun’s mind is already flying to wonderland – “I always liked you Hyung so don’t be mad when other members are touchy with me because even when you don’t know, i'm still loyal to you and those thing doesn’t mean anything if you aren’t the one doing it”

  
Changkyun, even if he’s feeling a bit embarrassed – Especially with Kihyun lack of words – he looks up to meet his gaze – “Hyung… do you like me back?”

  
Kihyun’s brain begins working again and after a long breath he says – “Yes Changkyun I do, I like you” – Kihyun can’t believe those words come so easily, but finally say it after hide it for so long, he feels relieved – “You don’t even know how fucking much”

The younger smiles so beautifully at him, maybe wasn’t his mind fucking with him when he thought Changkyun was hiding something more with those smiles, this time when he leans on to kiss him properly Kihyun is ready and waiting for this. Changkyun kisses him softly, full of love, without rush anything, this is just the first (Well… second) of many more, his hands rest on the rapper cheeks as the other are around his slim waist caressing his skin above the cloth. When they part they stare at their eyes, Kihyun can see starts in his brown eyes, shining so brightly for him. 

“So… Were you jealous?” – Changkyun would never let his subject go after he gets the answer he wants, but this time he’s not embarrassed to admit it, because they’re dating now right? So he nods and the blond haired grins. 

“Because you never have done something like that with me” – He unconsciously pouted and Changkyun pecks his lips. 

“Because if I do it, I would mean every single word, I would be too obvious”

“I want you to be obvious”

“Don’t complain later then…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a fic and i wrote a happy ending but... aren't they actually acting as if the other has germs lately? Or its just me?  
> Anyway thank you for read it ♡ hope you enjoyed♡  
> English isn't my mother language so i apologize for any mistakes ♡


End file.
